Tous les chagrins
by RedSioda
Summary: Harry rencontre Luna par hasard, mais cette histoire n’est pas celle du héros habituel. Pas cette fois-ci. Harry, Luna Harry/Ginny en sourdine . Cette histoire se déroule dans les années qui suivent Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort.


**Tous les chagrins**

Par RedSioda

: : :

Cette histoire a d'abord été publiée en anglais sous le titre _All Blues_. Merci à Queenb23 et MrsSnape1414 pour leur aide avec la version originale.

)-(

Je croyais que notre rencontre était sur le fruit du hasard, mais quand tu as levé les yeux vers moi, j'ai compris que j'étais recherché et qu'on venait de me trouver.

- Harry! Je suis ravie de te voir!

Tu m'as fait l'accolade, brièvement. J'ai su que je tombais dans un piège lorsque tu as pointé d'un index distrait l'enseigne qui grinçait en se balançant au-dessus de nous.

- Une bière, ça te plairait? Tu m'accompagnes?

Tu t'es exprimée avec une gaieté qui sonnait faux. Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas que tu buvais de la bière. Tu as glissé ton bras sous le mien, et tu as souri en direction de la porte.

Je t'ai dévisagée quelques secondes en me demandant ce qui se cachait derrière ce sourire forcé. Ce n'est pas ton habitude de cacher tes intentions. Être debout sur ce trottoir désert avec ton bras contre le mien m'a semblé irréel en cet après-midi humide d'octobre.

J'acceptais que quelque chose se produise sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que cela pourrait être. Tu avais tout décidé.

J'ai poussé la porte. Tu t'es appuyée sur moi pour éviter de toucher la porte.

- Les Nargoles, tu as murmuré contre mon gilet.

J'ai hoché de la tête, plus par habitude que par véritable accord. Tu t'es détachée de moi, et tu as marché sans hésitation vers la banquette du coin, la banquette étroite aux coussins de cuir usé, celle où j'ai passé plusieurs soirées inoubliables avec Ginny.

La lumière qui baignait la pièce était étrangement crue. L'odeur douce de la bière m'a mis l'eau à la bouche. J'ai eu soif pour la première fois depuis des jours.

L'endroit paraissait mieux le soir. Ou peut-être pas. Il est possible que j'ai pensé que c'était un bar chaleureux et accueillant parce que des nuits longues et fiévreuses ont débuté entre ses murs.

La banquette était pourtant une vision décevante, avec toi assise à la place de Ginny.

Le propriétaire du bar est venu vers nous. Il était l'image de la sollicitude alors qu'il s'essuyait les mains sur le tablier noué autour de sa taille. Il piétinait sur place en nous regardant, ses yeux dérivant de mon front à mes yeux, à toi.

- Nous servons une nouvelle bière depuis quelques semaines, Monsieur Potter. Laissez-moi vous en servir une chope, à vous et à votre amie – aux frais de la maison, bien sûr.

Tu me regardais au-dessus des yeux et tu as acquiescé.

- Oh, j'aimerais bien. Merci.

J'ai lissé mes cheveux sur mon front. Ma bouche s'est engourdie quand j'ai souri. J'ai croisé ton regard, pâle et distant. J'ai ri et je me suis étouffé avec ma salive.

- Monroe, vous devez me laisser payer, cette fois-ci.

Je ne pouvais supporter la façon dont tu me regardais. Tu voyais quelque chose que je faisais de mon mieux pour oublier. Monroe n'a pas attendu mon accord. Il était déjà derrière son comptoir en train de préparer notre commande. Toi, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi.

- Ils t'aiment, tu as murmuré. Ils ne peuvent toujours pas en croire leurs yeux, et ils t'aiment encore plus.

Pour une personne qui voit les mystères en tout lieu et en toute chose, tu lis trop clairement l'espèce humaine. Ton honnêteté est embarrassante. Tu as toujours été ainsi, du plus loin que je me souvienne, et je n'ai jamais voulu que tu changes avant cette journée dans le bar.

Tu étais quelqu'un d'autre ce jour-là. Tu étais responsable de ce silence qui flottait entre nous et qui me rendait nerveux. Savais-tu que, quelques semaines auparavant, j'avais contourné cette table sur laquelle tu pianotais?

Je m'étais glissé aux côtés de Ginny. J'ai caressé sa cuisse, et elle a frissonné. Ses yeux brillaient dans la lumière douce, et nous nous sommes embrassés pendant des heures. Peut-être. Je ne me souviens pas du moment où nous avons quitté le bar. Lorsque c'est à propos de Ginny, le temps n'a aucune importance.

Je m'étais promis ce soir-là de l'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. J'ai essayé de me faire croire que nous pourrions avoir une de ces conversations confortables entre amis.

- Comment vas-tu, Luna?

- Je vais bien. Merci de t'en informer.

Tu as répondu d'une voix de petite fille, une voix polie qu'aucune personne sensée n'aurait pu croire. Tu ne m'as pas demandé comment je me portais. Une autre surprise.

Monroe a posé nos chopes sur la table. J'ai regardé tes mains alors que tu essuyais l'eau qui se condensait sur ton verre et sur la table vernie. Lorsque j'ai dit que tu semblais préoccupée, tu as haussé les épaules.

- Ce ne sont pas les _choses_ qui me dérangent.

Tu as ouvert une porte immense sur tes secrets, mais je n'ai pas regardé de plus près. Tu travaillais si fort à éviter mon regard. Je me serais attendu à ce que tu me questionnes.

Ton comportement m'intriguait. Tu ne cherchais pas de réponses. Tu étais mon amie depuis quelques années déjà, et le moins que je puisse dire de toi était que tu restais constante dans tes excentricités. Quelque chose de nouveau venait de naître dans notre amitié alors que nous étions face-à-face dans cet endroit déprimant, un bar navrant où je m'efforçais de ne pas entrer depuis que Ginny avait décidé de prendre quelques semaines pour réfléchir.

Parce que la dernière fois que j'y suis entré, j'en suis parti seul.

Tu as dit que c'était un bel endroit pour observer les gens. La bière était légère, un peu trop fruitée à mon goût. J'ai essayé de te faire sourire en regardant autour.

- Je crois bien qu'il n'y a pas foule à observer aujourd'hui.

Nous étions les seuls clients. Des bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquent provenaient du bar où Monroe préparait sa soirée. Tu as esquissé un sourire.

- Il y a toujours quelqu'un à observer.

La lumière de l'après-midi ne te flattait pas.

- Le propriétaire, tu as dit.

- Oui?

- Il nous regarde.

Tu as bougé la tête très vite : à gauche, vers le bas, à gauche, vers le bas encore, comme un oiseau.

- Comme ça. Il se demande ce que tu penses de sa bière.

- Eh bien. J'imagine qu'on peut observer les gens n'importe où.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire.

Tu as touché ma main. Ta peau était blême. J'apprenais à la dure que la peau des autres femmes me semblait délavée lorsque je les comparais à celle de Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Luna?

Tu as soupiré et tu as tendu les bras pour t'étirer. Tes souliers sont tombés au sol en un bruit sourd, et j'ai été soulagé de te revoir, ne serait-ce que brièvement.

- Je suis contente d'être ici, avec toi.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que de nous deux, je deviendrais l'observateur alors que nous buvions notre bière.

-)-

J'ai trouvé plus tard la force de cesser ce simulacre de conversation que nous entretenions. Je n'étais pas certain de vouloir vraiment savoir ce qui te changeait autant.

- Quelque chose te dérange, j'ai conclu mollement en cherchant de la monnaie pour payer nos bières.

- Pas quelque chose, Harry. _Quelqu'un_. Dean est parti.

Il n'y avait pas une once de reproche dans ton visage même s'il était évident que j'aurais dû comprendre dès notre entrée dans ce bar.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que tu t'es sentie libre de parler, et tu ne pouvais plus être arrêtée. Tu m'as raconté comment Dean avait quitté l'appartement une semaine plus tôt, pour ne pas y revenir. Tu as utilisé des mots simples pour me dire comment votre relation est morte.

Tu avais une façon de dépeindre la scène qui me faisait sentir comme un voyeur. Je n'avais jamais porté beaucoup d'attention à cette partie de toi. Alors que les mots se bousculaient dans ta bouche, l'image s'est imposée dans mon esprit.

Luna l'amante, tes bras serrant tes genoux contre toi alors que tu étais assise sur le lit à regarder ton amour faire sa valise.

Tu as parlé un bon moment. Tu as fait une description froide, méticuleuse de la façon dont il t'a embrassée une dernière fois.

J'étais choqué par ta distance. Quand Ginny m'avait annoncé qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, j'ai crié ma tristesse ce soir-là, tout seul au square Grimmaurd.

- Je suis désolé, Luna. Tellement désolé.

Je l'étais. Les mots me manquaient. Tes lèvres ont formé une ligne bien nette.

- Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait si je passais un peu de temps avec toi aujourd'hui? Peut-être jouer aux échecs? Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule.

Tu as utilisé un cliché plus que banal, et de toutes les choses que tu as faites cette journée-là, c'est celle qui m'a surpris le plus.

Nous avons marché vers la place Grimmaurd côte à côte mais pas ensemble. Tu étais perdue dans tes pensées et j'ai gardé le silence. Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin d'espace alors que nous étions en mouvement, juste avant que nous nous rapprochions de nouveau par l'échiquier.

Des rues grises se déroulaient devant nous. J'entendais le son de ta cape frotter contre ta jupe. Tu ne portais pas de chaussettes. Il y avait une tache de boue sur ta cheville. Deux femmes marchaient devant nous, laissant derrière elles un nuage de parfum capiteux et d'oignon.

Tu suivais mon rythme, la tête bien droite et les cheveux humides par la bruine. Tes joues étaient humides comme si tu avais pleuré. Je ne t'avais jamais le faire depuis que nous nous connaissons.

- Veux-tu Transplaner?

De grosses gouttes d'eau éclaboussèrent le trottoir, et j'ai frissonné quand la pluie s'est faite plus abondante. Tu t'es essuyée le front du revers de la main.

- Ce n'est que de la pluie, Harry. J'aime la pluie.

Nous avons tourné le coin d'une rue, puis un autre. C'était un après-midi parfait pour un enterrement.

)-(

L'échiquier était emprisonné entre nous, et j'étudiais ta partie. Que tu sois un stratège de haut calibre m'a étrangement fait vraiment plaisir. Tu as troublé ma concentration.

- Aimes-tu vivre seul?

- Je ne suis pas seul. Kreattur est ici. Il refuse de me quitter.

- Oh.

Mais tu avais raison. Tu as toujours l'œil pour voir la solitude des autres. Je me sentais seul, même si j'avais des amis, des amis précieux qui prenaient les grands moyens pour ne pas me quitter.

Hermione m'envoyait des hiboux à l'air menaçant. Elle passait souvent me voir avec de la nourriture achetée au restaurant du coin et de l'inquiétude aux coins des yeux. Il a fallu que je lui dise qu'elle en faisait trop. Ron avait ses propres questionnements durant cette période. Me voir me morfondre au sujet de sa sœur aurait dû le convaincre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il s'y opposait avec véhémence, mais je tenais bon.

Tu faisais partie de mon cercle d'amis depuis quelque temps déjà. Tu y étais plus ou moins à l'école alors que tu nous observais, bien cachée derrière tes bizarreries. Ensuite, tu nous as surpris en ouvrant les rideaux. Nous avons vu ton véritable visage.

Nous avons joué aux échecs un moment, notre bavardage ponctué de petits silences. Tu as remporté la première partie, moi la deuxième, et ensuite tu as annoncé que tu étais prête à partir. Je t'ai accompagnée à la porte.

Tu t'es adossée contre celle-ci. Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas très loquace aujourd'hui. Tu es un bon ami, Harry.

Tu as fait un pas vers moi. Les femmes blondes ne m'ont jamais attiré. Je les trouve un peu fades en comparaison avec l'éclat d'une rousse, le mystère d'une brunette ou l'exotisme d'une femme aux cheveux noirs.

Mais cette femme blonde était toi, et je n'avais jamais encore imaginé ce que ce serait de t'embrasser.

Pas sérieusement, du moins. Je le jure.

Tu m'as embrassé. Je l'ai reçu comme son opposé…une étreinte désespérée. J'ai pensé à Ginny les quelques secondes où nos lèvres se sont touchées. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir apprécié le contact de ta bouche contre la mienne.

Tu as reculé.

- Tu ne m'attires pas.

- Je sais.

- Je l'aime encore, tu sais.

Ta voix m'a brisé le cœur. Je me suis permis de te prendre dans mes bras. Il n'y aurait jamais de malentendus entre nous, et cela me soulageait. Il n'y avait que ce chagrin qui flottait au-dessus de nous, riche et imposant. C'était suffisant. Tu t'es extirpée de mon étreinte et tu m'as dit au revoir.

Je pensais que tu avais besoin de solitude pour pleurer. J'ai appris plus tard que tu t'es posée où tu sentais que tu pouvais parler. Tu as porté ton chagrin chez Neville pour quelques jours, puis Ginny est déménagée chez toi quelques semaines. Ils t'ont aidé tous les deux à trouver un nouvel endroit où vivre.

À tout le moins, c'est ce que Ginny m'a dit quand nous nous sommes revus, deux semaines plus tard, dans ce bar que nous avons visité. Elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait assez de penser à des réponses qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps.

Je ne suis pas parti seul ce soir-là. Je suis convaincue que tu es celle qui nous a poussé vers l'avant, celle qui involontairement qui a rendu notre relation vraie et solide.

Je pense que tu nous as fait comprendre ce que nous avions à perdre. Nous avions vécu tellement de choses, et nous trouvions pourtant toutes les façons d'oublier.

-)-

Plusieurs années se sont écoulées depuis cet après-midi pluvieux.

C'est une parfaite journée pour apprécier la fin de l'été. Nous étions tous ravis d'apprendre que tu nous visiterais pour quelques semaines, et nous nous sommes assurés de passer le plus de temps possible avec toi.

Lysander dort dans une sorte de pochette en tissu qui croise ta poitrine. Lorcan babille à tes pieds, installé dans son berceau. Ma fille, ma belle Lily, est étendue à ses côtés, et elle ne le quitte pas des yeux. Elle le chatouille et il piaille, la récompensant avec un sourire tout en gencives.

Lily m'a dit plus tôt sur le ton de la confidence qu'elle voulait avoir un bébé un jour. Elle n'a que six ans, et elle materne ses poupées avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Rolf et Hermione discutent de politique avec animation. Ils sont d'accord sur tous les points et ils s'apprêtent à conquérir le monde. Ron se fait pourchasser par James, Albus et Hugo. Les garçons crient et rient; sans prévenir, Ron attrape Hugo et le soulève dans les airs.

Je connais mes fils : ils espèrent tous les deux être le prochain à se faire prendre.

Rose est assise droite comme un i alors que Ginny tresse ses cheveux, et elle est en train de t'expliquer pourquoi les livres sont plus intéressants que les garçons. Ginny nous fait un clin d'œil au-dessus de la tête de l'enfant, et je saisis le signal. À moi de taquiner ma filleule.

- Et que penses-tu des livres qui parlent des garçons?

Rose soupire avec une expression qui me fait rire à chaque fois. Ginny l'attire contre elle, et Rose essaie de garder un air sérieux alors que ma femme lui chatouille le cou.

- Tu as vu cela, Harry? Je connais cette grimace. Les gènes Granger, sans doute…Maintenant, ma douce, cesse de te tortiller, j'ai presque fini.

- Bien que j'aime tes raisons, Rose, je pense que ton oncle soulève un point important.

Tu es égale à toi-même, toujours en réflexion, jamais en inaction. Tu souris à Rose et elle te le retourne avec excitation. Tu as une nouvelle admiratrice. Tes yeux brillent.

- Pourquoi n'opter que pour les livres alors que tu peux avoir les deux?

Ginny rigole et s'étire pour prendre ta main.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Luna!

Tu sembles heureuse. Tu me rends heureux parce tu rends ma femme heureuse. Le temps t'a été tendre.

Dans le brouhaha qui suit alors que Rose montre le travail de Ginny à sa mère, tu me glisses à l'oreille :

- J'ai revu Dean, il y a quelques mois.

- C'est vrai?

Je te tends un verre d'eau et tu l'acceptes, calant plus confortablement Lysander contre toi.

- Oui. J'ai visité sa galerie. Je lui ai acheté une peinture.

- Nous aussi! Elle est tout près de l'escalier…l'as-tu remarqué?

- Non, mais j'aimerais bien la voir.

Nous nous levons, et Ginny insiste pour prendre Lysander. Elle trouve qu'il ressemble à un petit pois dodu, bien enveloppé dans sa cosse. Nous marchons jusqu'à la maison. La maison semble bien sombre après l'éclait du soleil d'août.

Tu t'arrêtes devant la peinture de Dean, et tu la contemples un long moment en silence. C'est un paysage tout simple dans les tons de bleu, de jaune et de gris, une côte sablonneuse battue par le vent et la mer tumultueuse. Je savais que ce tableau devait être mien dès que je l'ai vu. Il me rappelle Shell Cottage et des années passées, des sentiments profonds que je ne veux jamais oublier.

- C'est magnifique, tu finis par murmurer.

- N'est-ce pas? Dean est talentueux.

- Oh oui. Il peint comme il fait l'amour…il ne vit que pour transformer les toiles blanches en œuvres d'art.

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre à cela. Tu te tournes vers moi. Tu n'as plus l'air si loufoque, avec tes yeux brillants et ton sourire en coin.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment été un sujet de nature morte, tu sais.

Tu te détournes pour regarder le tableau une dernière fois, et je reste à tes côtés, réduit au silence par le bonheur que je lis dans ton visage. Tu as changé, mais tes yeux sont toujours animés par cette partie de toi qui te rends unique.

Parce qu'au fond, les gens ne peuvent supporter de te voir si offerte et si authentique. Ils ont besoin de se couvrir de grandes capes de mépris, parce que de te voir si vraie leur fait peur. Autrefois, je l'avoue, cela me menait à regarder ailleurs, mais alors que tu glisses ton bras sous le mien et que nous sortons sous le soleil, je ne peux trouver une raison pour le faire.

Je n'aurai jamais pour toi l'amour, la passion, le désir et l'admiration que j'ai pour Ginny ainsi que ce lien instinctif que nous partageons. Je ne ressentirai jamais pour toi la tendresse fraternelle qui caractérise mon amitié avec Hermione.

Je suis convaincu que tu es vraiment plus habile que moi à trouver les bons mots pour décrire ces sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi.

_Fin_


End file.
